User talk:Steriaca
Admin SignUp Steriaca, I was wondering if you could make me an admin or bureaucrat. I ask you this because I am one of the most active users on this wiki. Also, I think I would be very good at it. So what do you say? Thanks. U. D. K. 21:52, 19 March 2008 (UTC) *I concur with U. D. K. He's one of the most (if not the most) active contributor, and he seems like a great guy. I'd like to nominate U. D. K. for the job. --DesertMagic 19:58, 23 March 2008 (UTC) I would love to make U.D.K. a bureaucrat...if I knew HOW. I'm still a novice, so please keep on helping me. Steriaca 00:40, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks guys. I love it when there is something to learn. It makes life fun. If you knew everything, life would be boring, right? U. D. K. / Contribs 01:05, 25 March 2008 (UTC) P.S.- I now found out how you can make users into admins and bureaucrats. Searching the Central Wiki helps for a lot of things. Visit it to learn everything you need to know. Here is a guide to help with stuff: guide. The whole page is useful, just to tell you. If you need to know something, I'll go spend some time searching for it. BTW, if you make me an admin or bureaucrat, thanks. ~ Ultimate Dragon Knight * Is through this: . --Dragon Slayer (Contribs • Count) 02:52, 25 March 2008 (UTC) *I know, it gives you that link in the guide I linked to. It's just, in the guide, it explains the procedure. ~ Ultimate Dragon Knight Welcome to bureaucrathood, UDK. Enjoy. Steriaca 00:52, 26 March 2008 (UTC) *Thanks, I'll make everyone proud. ~~ U.D.K. (Talk | Contribs) 22:50, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Hi there *I'm PanSola, a helper on Wikia gaming stuff. Looks like you've been the only consistent contributor for this wiki for a long period of time. Just want to let you know that if you need to do anything that needs admin access (changing the interface, uploading logo/favicon etc), and cannot get a hold of the founder, I can help you out. I can also help with general wiki formatting, template coding, and the use of MediaWiki extensions etc. Just let me know if you need anything! -PanSola 02:58, 7 December 2007 (UTC) *No problems, except a need to deleat the Jinzo Mistake Page which I did when I created the Jinzo #14 Fake Card. -Steriaca * Just thought I'd say hello. -- Deltaneos (local) 21:59, 8 December 2007 (UTC) *Hi there, I'm glad to see that you're a good contributor to the site, keep the good job, if you need help just tell me or any other user from Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia. --Tyrant Slayer 21:56, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Administrator Just wanted to tell you that if you need Administrative Powers, you can request them to Angela, you are the most active user here and really deserve and need them. --Tyrant Slayer (Contribs) 20:29, 20 January 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for offering to adopt this wiki. I've made you an admin. Please see the admin guide for help on your new powers. Angela (talk) 11:04, 24 January 2008 (UTC) : Congratulations to the new Bureaucrat, you are now something like a "super administrator". Again, congratulations and keep the good job. --Tyrant Slayer (Contribs) 06:00, 25 January 2008 (UTC) :: By the way, to sign your posts, just type: ~~~~ Any doubt you have please tell me. --Tyrant Slayer (Contribs) 06:03, 25 January 2008 (UTC) To eveybody, I hope to make this a fun Wiki which evey user can be proud of. I'll make you proud. Steriaca 19:37, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Main Page Protection I suggest to protect the Main Page from being moved, it doesn't need to be moved right now. --Tyrant Slayer (Contribs) 23:21, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks. Steriaca 01:14, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Yugioh Card Maker Logo I've read that this wiki needs a logo. I have an idea, and already started working on it. My idea was to make a card that had a picture of cards, with a paintbrush next to them. What do you think? Also, what should I have the card's effect say? Thanks. Possibly the new YCM log U. D. K. 01:26, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Sounds OK with me. In fact, it just might be what we need. Tell me when it is done. Steriaca 20:43, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Now I've updated the possible logo. Hope ya like it! Possibly the new YCM log U. D. K. 22:16, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Looks good. Now...how do we put the darn thing up as our logo? Steriaca 01:31, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Don't know. Hey, maybe PanSola knows. Now, how to reach him, I have no clue. Good luck! U. D. K. 00:33, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Now that I look back at it, I know how you might be able to contact PanSola. I found where his user page is. PanSola's user page: PanSola. Now you can ask him how to put up a logo. Plus, I think I can make a better logo than before. Here's a few logos to choose from. Choose a design and tell me what colors you want. If at all possible, try to include the actual color codes. Tell me what font you want also. *Image:1.png *Image:2.png *Image:3.png *Image:4.png *Image:5.png *Image:6.png *Image:7.png *Image:8.png *Image:9.png U. D. K. 17:40, 19 March 2008 (UTC) None of theas images rock my boat. Basicly, NONE of them have the look of Yu-Gi-Oh!. Prehaps if you could use some font which looks like what thay use for the cards, it might work. Also, all it is is "YCM", it dosen't explain who we are. Prehaps if you spell out the acronim like this: "Yu-gi-oh Card Maker". Then again...Steriaca 00:39, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Long time no see Steriaca. To make an image your logo you have to upload it over Image:Wiki.png. -- Deltaneos 09:02, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Well, what do you think of the logo I put up, Steriaca? You may not see it though, depending on what skin you use... ~~ U.D.K. (Talk | Contribs) 03:11, 29 March 2008 (UTC) It's perfect. Only thing is, once I sign in, it disapears (for me, that is). And since I use a public computer, I can't alter the seetings (which is OK, I guess). Well, enougth of my gripe about that. I reiterate...the new logo is perfect. Don't do anything to change it. Steriaca 18:59, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Question For Ya Steriaca, I have a question. Could you possibly see if you can change the title of one of my cards. See, I accidently misspelled the name of Superior Serpant, Armikyht. As you can probaly see, I misspelled "serpent" as "serpant". Could you fix it Steriaca? U. D. K. 22:25, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Yep...I just moved the darn thing to it's corected spelling. Steriaca 01:31, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks! U. D. K. 00:33, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Known I'm sad. I really don't think this wikia is well known. We barely have more than 3 cards created a day. We only have a few active users, and we only have around 200 cards made in a bit less than 1 year. I just don't think this wikia is known well enough. We need something to get us well known. Do you know how? I just hope we could have at least 20 cards made a day. Ya know. So, in conclusion, I think we need to get the word out about . What do you think Steriaca? U. D. K. 02:41, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Humm...I would say advertise this wikia on your web page (and the web pages of everyone who contributes to the group) is a good start. Also advertise on the place we get our images from. Beyond that...cross our fingers and pray. Steriaca 18:48, 15 March 2008 (UTC) * Certainly, this Wiki is pretty active to be so recent, you don't need to worry about that. --Dragon Slayer (Contribs • Count) 21:33, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Delete Just so this wikia isn't full of crud, there are some pages that need to be deleted. *Pages **Transfer **Sharpie - Doesn't need to be deleted anymore. **Mystic Project - It says something on it, but it doesn't make sense. **Forum:Sea Serpents - Mistake page U. D. K. Contests and Card Template Card Table Steriaca, do you know how to change the page that says "You've followed a link to a page that doesn't exist yet. To create the page, start typing in the box below (see the help pages for more info). If you are here by mistake, just click your browser's back button." to where it also has a notice to visit the page before creating a new card. If so, there might be a better chance of people acually using that table to organize a card's info. Not that I know of...I don't know if that page can be edited or not. Steriaca 01:00, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Oh, it's okay, I found out how to do it. Obviously, it has a MediaWiki prefix. It is located at MediaWiki:Newarticletext. ~~ U.D.K. (Talk | Contribs) 21:29, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Contest Man, I wish someone would submit a card for a contest. I try put up notices, but I guess we just don't have enough users to notice it. Once again, it comes to not having enough users. BTW, I don't have a webpage. U. D. K. 12:26, 19 March 2008 (UTC) The Best Wiki Finally, a good advice page to get our wikia known. It gives us a few ways to advertise our site, on the Central Wikia. Featured Wikia and Wikia Spotlight. This could really get our wikia known. A great guide is by Kirkburn. Here is one of the guides: Advice. I'm sure this will help put our wikia on the map. What do you think? I've already been trying to improve this wikia by making good changes. What do you think? U. D. K. 01:47, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Template:Ygo To make easier the linking to Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia, I've created a Template that links to its articles. To use it just type . --Dragon Slayer (Contribs • Count) 20:47, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Stanley R. Teriaca I'd think it is a vanity page and it can clutter up the Wikia. I recommend you move it to User: Steriaca/Cards, because no one likes cluster-stuff. --DesertMagic 20:34, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Well, it wasen't a vanity page when I started. But then again, we diden't have tons of users also. I'll move it. Thanks. Steriaca 00:41, 25 March 2008 (UTC) *'I'd' like to say I am really bad with the word I'd. Sorry, 'bout that, I ment that if I were a newcomer visiting the website, I'd think it'll be a vanity page (even though there was no mention of that at all). Heh. --DesertMagic 02:02, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Lyviatan Hi there! I'm just passing by to say that I've created a new Sea Serpent Card: The Ocean Serpent Lord - Lyviatan I'm aiming to create more Sea Serpent support cards for Project Sea Serpent. Love Ya!! -- User:Ayanami 19:57, 25 March 2008 (UTC) *Hey, Ayanami, you could also submit some of the Serpent cards you make for the Sea Serpent contest. Good luck. =) ~~ U.D.K. (Talk | Contribs) 20:34, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Synchro Just to tell you, I've added the Synchro thing. And it works. BTW, the type names are Synchro and Tuner, not Synthro and Tunor. It is really helpful that there are examples that I can use to help me. ~~ U.D.K. (Talk | Contribs) 21:43, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Charming Dark Magician Girl It's a card. I do not know if that deems inappropriate, but I do not like it one bit. Perhaps you delete it or ... I do not know. Well, just wanted to report that to you. --» DesertMagic • Talk • « 04:11, 22 April 2008 (UTC) : Well, someone edited the image. I do admit that it was a bit...hot. Prehaps you were right, to hot for this group. But then again, the original japanies card images do contain things most mothers in the US would consider questable (like blood, and of course, non-sex related nudity, and of course fiends with horns on there heads). Is the edited pic still bothering you? Steriaca 00:16, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Plagerism Ummm… yeah, is this aloud??? Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 19:33, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Deleted and done. Thanks for bringing it up to my atention. Steriaca 00:41, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Namespaces I haven't seen U.D.K. in a while, but here I told him about the namespaces required, I don't know if you would like me to take of care of it. --Dragon Slayer ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 04:52, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Go ahead and do so. Evey little bit helps. Steriaca 23:42, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Just a question... What happens to people who vandalize? Hopefuly, thay get board and leave. If the vandlising is to bad, well, I don't think I have a way to ban the web address to the culprit or anything. I guess we scorn them. (EDIT: Message was by Ripsteed. Please sign your messages with your username or ~~~~.) :As for what thay vandalise, there is always an undo feature. Steriaca 00:41, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :Admins have a ban feature, but I tend to give the vandit (vandaliser, but I put vandit cause it sounds cooler) 1 or 2 warnings before I ban them. ~~ U.D.K. (Talk Contribs Local Local Talk) 01:38, 11 June 2008 (UTC) I guess that is fair. Give them a warning, and if thay yell F....Y.. at us, then ban there arshes. Steriaca 21:30, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :You're very funny, Steriaca. Very funny. U.D.K. (Sig is under constuction) Looks Like Vandalism Somebody check out Oblivion Hero - Inferno Mistress. I don't think that's right. Boss Giovanni 01:35, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Looks OK to me. Did someone restore a past edit? Steriaca 17:31, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Yup. Boss Giovanni 17:25, 27 June 2008 (UTC) New user, New Cards one or two things, just wanted some admin info before i took action. *So i've been making cards for a while, are there any real guidelines about copyright etc.? as i've made some kick-ass Final Fantasy based cards.(Huh, i know this question and card idea has most probably been raised before but im too lazy to search around.) *Also any restirictions on card power? i mean nothing ridiculous like CED mixed with scientist mixed with Last Turn, but is something like this - a E-hero fusion that basically breaks monarchs by trying to make E-heroes playable - overpowered?: Elemental hero Deathscythe:(or necroscythe/doomscythe for a tcg feeling lol) "Elemental Hero Bladedge" + "Elemental Hero Necroshade". A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. Any monster that battles with this card is destroyed before damage calculation. As long as this card is in the Graveyard, you can Special Summon level 6 or lower monsters without tribute. If you summon a monster by this effect is it treated as a Tribute Summon. Powerful?: yes Banned?: Maybe Too Powerful? you decide. holla back on my talk, thanx matt. --Jedimat101 01:39, 26 June 2008 (UTC) As long as it is a card which does not already exist, and that you give where it came from in the Card Triva section, then you can basicly do what you like. I myself am tiered of mega ATK monsters and Instant Win cards, but your free to do what you like, as long as nobody gets hurt, and there is no profanity (like nameing your card Motherf***er), and no hate to any one real world ethic group. Basicly use your common sence, and manors. As for the Elemental Hero Descythe (As Upper Deck would name it), it is OK. Go ahead and make a card. Steriaca 00:37, 1 July 2008 (UTC) P.S: Yes, there are Guidelines, but thay are just that, Guides. Delete Can you delete this page please. *List of Nintendo & Nintend related cards I made it before I knew the was a Category:Nintendo-Based Cards.Mick13 01:21, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Changing article name Could you change this article's name to "Storm Beast - Erest"? *Blow Beast - Erest I just found out better name, thanks if you could do this :) Recent news * i was just wondering...are we allowed to post some recent news? Airblade86 (Talk) 16:27, 14 September 2008 (UTC) * Go ahead. Dan1592 Trouble There's a user on this site named Dan1592. One problem: He makes cards that should be forbidden from this site. His Palkia card has 9999 attack and defense points, he also makes cards with "infinite" attack points. He is trying to throw the YuGiOh Rulebook out the window! And I am sick of it! Please do something about Dan1592! I am posting this because I am tired of his cards that throw the YuGiOh rulebook out the window. They give the player an unfair unadvantage against the other player, and I want his cards to be extremely fair. Adding card images. I have tried to add a picture from the card creator and it wont work. how do you upload the picturs? Darthrancor 00:08, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Thank you for the help Darthrancor 00:35, 10 October 2008 (UTC) * I am sorry, but frankly I do not know. I haven't been around for a while (I do get overwhelmed), which is why there are other admins besides myself. I myself only wanted to save a floundering wiki when I started. Steriaca 18:06, 11 April 2009 (UTC) New User Hello Steriaca, this is the new Yu-Gi-Oh Card Marker User, A3L, to ask you something. I have some cards made in my computer at home and upload them here can you me by this Saturday. Thank you for your help. * Well, what can I say...except you are the one who has to write them up and make shure thay show up. Good luck. And welcome to the wikia. Steriaca 19:00, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Adminship How do I become an admin, barring something like Wikipedia's RfA process? I asked this on the Forum 4 months ago, but nobody answered. TheHitman 23:08, 18 November 2008 (UTC) * Someone who is already an Admin has to make you one. Right now I think we are in good hands with the admins who are already hear. Steriaca 18:04, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Templates Hey how did u make that Jinzo Tech box beneath JINZO World YCMW What was/is the purpose of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker Wikia by definition?.Respond here. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 23:48, 7 December 2008 (UTC) * *cough*cough* (look up ^). Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 04:52, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Structure Deck How do you make a structure deck? Take about 40 cards from Yu-Gi-Oh!, and put them together. Think about a theam (like Goblins). Create a card or two which fits the theam. Make a page for them. Steriaca 20:31, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Forum How do i respond to a Forum? I am trying to contribute to the Aquatic Sanctuary booster pack, but I do not know how to use the forum to contact the personOooxp 01:56, 16 February 2009 (UTC)Oooxp Humm...I would go to the form page, and then find the Aquatic Sanctuary thread. Then reply to that thread. Steriaca 17:17, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Are You Back? Hey, whats up Steriaca? Are you back, or just going to drop in once and a great while. Just want to know. Leave me a message on my talk page! <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 23:14, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Templates Do you know how to fix templates on this site such as the Template:Ygo and Template:Ygo2? Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 18:20, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Not realy. I'm just the adopter of the wikia. There are other people who acualy know more about wikia programing on the site than myself. Prehaps UDK can help you better than myself. Steriaca 18:23, 25 April 2009 (UTC) * Okay. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 19:26, 25 April 2009 (UTC) **Just putting this out there. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 20:27, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Hey Havnt seen you in a while. Plan on stickin around for the overhaul? We plan on majorly fixing and repairing this wiki. All this wiki is is a dumpster of cards. I plan on fixing this, with the help of others. So, whaddya say? <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 19:03, 3 August 2009 (UTC) I'm all for this. Count me in (but don't forget to mention that cards based on Konami video games are excluded from the Copyright rule). Steriaca 19:18, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :I dont understand what you mean. so, right it yourself please. Thanks. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 19:39, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::What I mean is that anything from something Konami has created is just about fair game as anything from Yu-Gi-Oh itself (Konami itself has used some of there video game property, sometimes disguised, in the card game, so WE should be able to do the same, right?). That is not listed in the copyright warning right now (only something about Yu-Gi-Oh! itself being fair game). As the guidelines stands now, I would have to deleat Gyruss, Contra Solider - Bill Rizer, Contra Solider - Lance Bean, Contra Solider - Mad Dog, Contra Solider - Probotor Unit Gryzor, Contra Solider - Scorpion, Box, !, !!, and ?.Steriaca 18:15, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :::O ok. But i dont know how to write what you are saying. Could you do it yourself please? Hmm, i really need to start working on a Beginner's User Guide. <<UDK>>-<<Talk>>-<< >>-<<YCM>> 21:28, 11 August 2009 (UTC)